


True Catch 真捉（急）

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Series: 【真探-True Detective Drabble Translation-短篇译文集】 [6]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Between 2002/2012 Events, Borderline crack, Crack, Gen, Other, 恶搞梗
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：2005年某个周五的夜晚，Marty欢乐地选着台。等他看起探索频道，这期《致命捕猎》拍的正好是阿拉斯加的某条渔船。。。</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Catch 真捉（急）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [true catch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851550) by [blackeyedblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedblonde/pseuds/blackeyedblonde). 



> 作者前言：昨夜夜半抽风产物。问！心！无！愧！

**True Catch 真捉（急）**

blackeyedblonde

 

Rating:Teen And Up Audiences

Archive Warning:No Archive Warnings Apply

Categories:Gen,Other

Fandom:True Detective

Characters:Martin "Marty" HartRustin "Rust" Cohle

原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1851550

授权：有

 

~

 

  2005年某个周五的夜晚，Marty一人窝在家里（噢，这日子过得真他妈“新鲜”），雷打不动地蹲守在电视机前。他喝了半拉六罐装啤酒，剩下一点点滋味如翔的菠菜沙拉——它们被丢在手边的晚餐盘里，明明只有蘸满了沙拉酱味道才有救，却放了细碎的核桃粒和羊乳酪硬充高级货色，满满的都是对单身汉生活的嘲讽。

  好节目迟迟没有出现，但Marty坚持不懈地按着遥控，直到探索频道跳了出来。不巧还是广告时间，他一边不耐烦地翻着茶几上的报纸，一边想着清理那些迟早得扔掉的老旧报纸和杂志：他什么时候开始给家里订《家居园艺指南》了？

  等正经节目开始了，他也没有立刻抬头盯住不放，只是间或向屏幕投去一瞥。放的是《致命捕猎》，他不怎么看这类节目，但是同事们偶尔会拿来作为谈资，仿佛谈论着下一个“伟大西部”，所以Marty把音量开大，把剩下的面目味道都可憎的沙拉扔进了厨房垃圾桶。

  坐回沙发，他看了眼船工正在做的事情。这群人正在阿拉斯加拖网捕龙虾，雨大得像天在撒尿，所有人都紧绷绷地套在亮橘黄色的雨衣里。他们把捕虾笼扯过甲板，一些朝另一些狂吼着什么，Marty对此兴趣缺缺，但他还是很乐意留点背景音的，所以他打开手提，在收件箱里浏览着和茶几上那堆相差无几的没营养玩意儿。

  两分钟后，旁白开始说起了渔业术语，提到了什么什么“锈（rust）”之类的东西，但是听了以后Marty也没抬头，他不想承认这个词至今还会拨动他看不见的心弦。紧接着，这个词又响了起来，但这回后面跟的是个熟悉的声音，它大喊着：“操，别拿那破摄像机对着我成吗？”

  Marty彻底僵住，抬头去看屏幕，心脏灌了铅似的沉了下去。

  那听上去像是——？

  但是，不，不是，没可能的——哦草啊，还真是，该死的Rust·狗娘养的·Cohle就他妈站在那儿，穿了件大雨衣，长长的头发一绺绺乱七八糟地漏出帽檐，嘴角还松松地叼着根湿掉的烟屁股。妈呀这家伙居然漂在阿拉斯加海中央的渔船上，扯绳子抓着虾，还对摄影师噼里啪啦地开着连珠炮，怎么脏怎么骂。

  “是啊我签了份保证书，所以我还能留着这份工作，”他在断断续续的电子杂音里说着，扭头躲避着镜头。他喊着甲板远处某个同船的渔民，但Marty听不到接下来的话，因为背景音整整中断了五秒。

  他们把镜头切给了舰桥上的船长，那人看着甲板外面，放弃般的摇着脑袋：“你们想找Cohle拍点实打实的好节目？”他问，“把他灌醉，让他在最混乱的状态下给你们解释点哲学。你觉得这主意不好？这他妈根本就不是个主意。”

  Marty拿起手机，翻到某个同事的号码。对方一接起电话Marty几乎是吼了起来：“在家不？嗯？快开电视-36频道-不伙计，赶紧的，他妈的就现在。”

  片刻之后，另一头的声音狂笑起来。“卧了个大槽——那不是。。。？”

  “噢，那他妈就是。”Marty回了句。

  屏幕上，Rust正回头直直地盯着镜头，非常缓慢地眨了一下他的睡眼，把嘴边的烟屁股朝海里斜了斜。

  “拯救鲸鱼。”那家伙说。Marty瞬间爆笑出声，根本停不下来。

 

 

END

 


End file.
